


self indulgent monokuma x reader

by gefthemongoose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gefthemongoose/pseuds/gefthemongoose
Summary: Title says it all.Danganronpa AU where none of the killing games happened and Monokuma is actually the headmaster he's just an asshole (and human)Didn't proofread this too much sorry for any mistakes
Relationships: Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	self indulgent monokuma x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine monokuma any way you want in this though I like to imagine him as Instagram user __indignant__'s design
> 
> Where my fellow Monokuma simps at?!

Being Monokuma's personal assistant wasn't always easy, actually it was never easy. The headmaster was always prone to angry outbursts, the aftermath always leaving his office a mess. Now you know why the starting pay was so high. And while he can be intimidating and serious, most of the time Monokuma acts like a spoiled child being told they can't have ice cream for supper.

You walked into his office after having to deal with some misbehaving students, and unsurprisingly the office was a mess. You sighed, ready to clean things up. However, Monokuma was nowhere to be seen.

“Are you still in here, sir?” You heard shuffling from underneath the desk. Figuring it was a few stray papers falling, you started to clean. You picked up any papers off the floor, as you always did. It wasn't until you heard soft, quiet sobs that you realized what that shuffling noise came from.

You slowly approached the headmaster's desk. “Sir?” No response. You knelt down to see a sight you never could've imagined. Monokuma had himself curled up into a ball, tears slowly and silently falling.

“Are you feeling alright..?” You were genuinely concerned. Sure his outbursts were normal at this point and you usually just ignored them. But you've never seen them turn out like this before.

He still didn't give a response, only furiously wiping the tears from his face. You don't know what compelled you to do this, but you wrapped your arms around Monokuma, holding him gently.

“No! Unhand me this instant! I- No!–” Oh now he wanted to speak up. Soon his protest died down and Monokuma gave in, melting into the comforting embrace. His sobs quieted down.

You rubbed small circles onto his back, hearing his breathing steady. After you gave him what felt like enough time, you spoke up. “Feeling better sir..?”

You were only met with light snoring from Monokuma. You playfully rolled your eyes, trying to get up but not wake him. You picked him up, trying to position him in his chair as best as you could. Looking around the room, you walked over to where you hung your coat. It was thrown over Monokuma as a makeshift blanket.

You sighed, analyzing the sleeping headmaster. That was the first time you've ever seen him cry, but the fact that you still don't know the reason was nagging at you. You shook your head and sighed, knowing you'd never get the answer out of him. He'll probably tell you to never bring this up again, which bothered you slightly.

Still, he looked peaceful while he slept, really this is the only time he could look peaceful. Monokuma's whole existence brings nothing but chaos, and you got caught in it. Though, you might be starting to like it. 

“Rest easy Monokuma..” You lightly ruffled his hair. Maybe there is more to him than what's on the surface.


End file.
